Anything for You
by queendraconis
Summary: Julian/Logan based on Dalton by CP Coulter, in which there is confusion, confrontations and reconciliations.


Julian stood in his bathroom staring absently at the mirror in front of him as he tried to block out the thoughts that had been swarming his head relentlessly for the past week. He felt threatened and vulnerable because his stalker had found him and insisted upon plaguing him with sick gifts and he was terrified it would either happen again, or something worse would happen.

On top of all of that, Logan had been even more temperamental than his usual arrogant self, and had been disappearing to God knows where all the time. Well at least now Julian knew where he had been going. He had seen him earlier in the week trying to look casual whilst parading down the corridors like he owned them, as he usually did. What struck Julian as odd was that his eyes looked as they did when he was furious or mid-argument. He had tried to see what direction Logan was looking in, while falling into step alongside him – God knows why he was walking beside him, he was so damn ignorant! Logan was completely oblivious to everything and didn't even hear Julian when he said a brief hello to him. Julian followed Logan's line of view and stopped in his tracks when he realised Logan's eyes were glued intently on the new kid Adam.

_Great._ Julian thought_. Just as he starts to notice me, he goes and finds some new pretty boy to fawn over like he's the most important person in the world._

Julian stormed back to Stuart, locked himself inside his room and spoke to absolutely nobody. Not even Derek could coerce a word out of him that wasn't 'fuck off' or 'leave me the hell alone'.

He'd done a pretty good job of ignoring Logan, he thought; he'd managed to disregard Logan's existence for a total of four days – although if he was being totally honest with himself he would admit that despite the fact that he was blanking his friend, his mind was still preoccupied by him 95% of the time.

He sighed with irritation at himself and wondered idly what the hell he was doing staring at his reflection. He thought about how he was going to spend his night; he'd probably end up listening to crappy power ballads and deleting the hundreds of emails that his stalker will have undoubtedly sent him.

As Julian stepped into his room a voice sounded from behind him, and he spun around to see Logan draped casually across his bed with one of Julian's books in his hand.

"I knew you'd slip up sometime" Logan smirked

Julian groaned and cursed himself for forgetting to lock the door. He glared at Logan who looked far too at home on Julian's bed for his liking. "Out!" he ordered

Logan laughed "Not likely, Jules. Wanna tell me why you've been barricading yourself in?"

"Not particularly" Julian replied with hostility obvious in his tone

"Well tough luck. 'Cause I'm not leaving 'til you stop being such a Diva and tell me"

Julian groaned again but said nothing.

"Did I do something wrong, Jules?" Logan said quietly after a while

"When do you ever do anything right?" Julian replied harshly, but soon regretted it as he looked over to Logan as saw a flicker of hurt on his face. "Sorry, Lo" he sighed as he made his way towards his bed and sat on the end of it "I didn't mean that"

Julian looked at his friend and saw that he looked awful; like he was totally exhausted and were going to keel over any time soon.

Logan shrugged "It's right though. I fuck everything up"

"Hmm. That is true" Julian smirked playfully "I mean...all the times you've broken your stuff while you've been angry, and remind me...how many times have you set fire to the kitchen in your failed attempt to cook?"

Logan glared emptily at his friend; he was far from angry and he knew Julian wasn't trying to provoke him; this was just how they were. He sighed, quietly, contently under his breath as he felt things fall back into place and return to normal. Not that he'd ever admit it, but the past week had been hell for him, and he had almost driven himself and Derek completely crazy because Julian wouldn't talk to him.

"Four" Logan glowered

"Oh, but that's just this year isn't it, Lo?" Julian raised his eyebrow, clearly amused

"Okay. Shut up. I think I liked it better when you ignored me"

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Would you like me to show you my idea of fun, Larson?" Logan threatened

"Is that a challenge?" Julian smirked

"Could be..."

Julian laughed; the first genuine laugh he had had all week. Bitter visions then swam through his head reminding him of why he had been so miserable. Images of Logan and Adam played out before his eyes; pictures his own torturous mind had created. He saw Logan following Adam around like a love sick puppy, saw him pushing Adam against the wall and pressing his lips to him in the way Logan should be kissing Julian.

"Well whatever" Julian replied, all hints of playfulness long gone. "I'm surprised you even noticed I wasn't talking. Thought you'd be too busy chasing after your new conquest" Julian's bitch smirk replaced the smile on his face and the bitter tone crept its way back into his voice

"I am" Logan smiled and shrugged

"Yeah, you're not making sense here, Logan..."

"Never mind. What new conquest?"

Julian laughed, putting all his acting into sounding casual and vaguely irritated with Logan, rather than sounding completely broken and as if he were going to break down and hit him any time soon. "Surely you know who I'm talking about, Logan. I know you're ignorant but I didn't think you were oblivious to the object of your desire"

"I'm not" Logan growled

"Well, whatever. I saw you following Adam around the other day. Looked like you were completely fawning over him. Poor guy. Doesn't know what he's let himself into"

Logan just sat staring at the pattern on the cover of the blanket, totally bewildered

"You move on fast" Julian laughed again "I thought you were still hung up over Hummel" Acid and bitterness wrapped around his name without Julian having given his voice permission to betray him.

Logan sighed and shifted nervously on the bed "Adam" he said the word with such repulsion that it made his stomach twist "Is not. My new. Conquest" His voice was slow, furious, and he tried his hardest not to shout at Julian right there and then. How dare he think that? Was he fucking blind?

Logan groaned and took a deep breath to calm himself. "The kid creeps me the hell out and he was acting really suspicious so I started following him" he shrugged as if this was nothing

"What the-" Julian shook his head "Logan, have you lost your mind?" he said almost sympathetically. Maybe what had gone on with Hummel _had_ really broken his mind.

"Nope." Logan grinned. "Actually this time, I was proven to be perfectly sane"

"Then what...?"

"Jules... it's about Adam" Logan began hesitantly

"What?"

"He's erm...he's your stalker" Logan said looking down as if he himself was ashamed.

"Stop messing with me, Lo. Seriously tell me what's up" Julian laughed

Logan looked up into his friends eyes deadly serious. Julian saw how intense Logan's eyes were and realised that he was actually telling the truth. But...Adam? He was so harmless.

"Do you know for sure..?"

"Yes. I watched him for a while. He looked at you funny, and I thought with all of the stuff going on with your death threats and everything... I don't know. He just...he looked at you funny. Like you were his possession or something." Logan shrugged trying to remain calm "I didn't like it" Logan said quietly, half hoping that Julian wouldn't hear, and half hoping he would so he could tell him everything.

"So then what...you just followed him?"

"So I did the only thing I could do; I got help from the professionals"

"What like...the police?" Julian's eyes were wide

Logan laughed. "No. I couldn't exactly prove anything could I...he was just a creepy kid. I err... I went to the Brightmans. They helped me break into Adam's room."

Julian was incredulous "The Brightman twins? Really?" He laughed loudly

"Hey! If it weren't for them I'd have never found Adam out. Plus they're actually alright when you get to know them" Logan glared.

"Hmm" Julian smirked

"Stop distracting me, Jules. I'm supposed to be telling you what happened here!"

"Sorry. Sorry. Carry on?"

"Why on Earth are you so casual about this? I'm telling you about how I tracked down your stalker, who just happened to be someone that attended the same school as you and someone you spoke to!"

"I think your crazy is rubbing off on me" Julian smiled

Logan leaned across the bed to quickly snag a cushion and throw it at his friend. "My crazy saved your ass, you just remember that!"

"Fine, fine. Tell your damn story, psycho"

Logan glared at the use of his unwanted and yet frequently used nickname. "When we got into Adam's room...it was even creepier in there than I thought it was gonna be. He had... a shrine to you..."

"What?"

"I know! Who in the world would want a shrine for _you_?"

"Ha. Funny, Lo. Real funny. So what did you do after that..?"

"Tried to hunt Adam down and murder him." He shrugged. "Unfortunately Brightmans had been to see Ramsey by then and managed to get the creep into her office without him suspecting anything. I think he actually thought he was being rewarded for something. He never expected to be locked in isolation in there."

"Well. Umm thanks..."

"No problem. I couldn't refuse a damsel in distress could I?" Logan smirked at Julian who glared in return

"You're asking for it, Wright" Julian growled under his breath

"Am I? See, I don't think I am

"Yes. You are. Nobody calls me a fucking damsel"

"Well I do. What else am I supposed to get out this? A pretty little nickname will make it all worth it, don't you think Damsel?"

Julian growled under his breath, sending a shiver down Logan's spine.

"Or you could always repay me in sexual favours" Logan said looking Julian in the eye, no hint of a smirk anywhere on his face

"What?" Julian laughed nervously.

"Or are you still pretending to be straight?"

"What the..." Julian's mind had gone blank and he just stared at Logan with his mouth hanging open slightly

"Derek told me" Logan smirked "He also let it slip that you're in love with me..." The smug smile on Logan's face made Julian want to hit him. Instead he lied smoothly; his voice perfectly even and his performance fail proof

"Well that's a lie"

"Of course it is..." Logan said sarcastically, clearly not believing anything Julian said

...So much for fail proof

"It is!" Julian protested

Logan rolled his eyes "Oh shut up. I saved your life I want a kiss." he said irritated, as he leaned across the bed and gripped Julian's tie to pull him on top of him and into a passionate kiss. Julian briefly considered not kissing back but all thoughts were derailed when one of Logan's hands twisted itself into his hair – the other still possessively holding Julian to him by his tie.

Julian pulled away and glared and Logan "Don't think you can use that excuse any time you want to get your way"

"I don't need an excuse. You're mine now." Logan smirked, losing his grip on Julian as the actor moved away

"What? Logan, no. No way" Julian was incredulous

"Yes way. You want me. I want you. Now get back here" Logan ordered

"I don't want you. It was one kiss. You can call that your reward for all you efforts" Julian smirked

Logan raised an eyebrow "It's a wonder you're a successful actor, Jules. Cause you're an awful liar."

"Whatever"

Logan pulled himself up from where he was laid and launched himself to where Julian was casually leaning on the other side of the bed, trapping his body underneath him and holding his wrists back against the bed.

"Still don't want me?" Logan whispered, his face so close to Julian's that he could feel Logan's warm breath trailing over his skin.

Julian closed the distance between their lips and Logan released Julian's wrists so that he could run his hands through Julian's hair. Julian took full advantage of his hands being free and used them to wrap around Logan's waist holding him closer to his body. After a while they broke apart and Logan rolled off of Julian and laid next to him, wrapping an arm around the actor's waist.

"Thank you, Lo. ...For finding my stalker. For stopping him..." Julian said quietly

"No problem, princess" Logan whispered sleepily, the warmth of Julian's body against him causing his eyelids to slowly close. He hadn't had more than a few hours sleep each night since Julian had been ignoring him, and he was exhausted.

"No. No way are you calling me princess" Julian protested

"I think I am." Logan smirked, his eyes still closed "I saved your life remember"

Julian groaned in frustration. He'd never hear the last of Logan saving his life.

"Starting to regret it now, though" Logan carried on "You're so damn annoying"

"This coming from you?"

"Shut up" Logan elbowed Julian lightly. He was surprised when Julian actually fell quiet. He opened his eyes briefly to look at Julian and found him staring at the ceiling looking deep in thought. He sighed quietly as he looked at the boy beside him and turned his head slightly to place a kiss on his head.

Julian looked up into soft green eyes that were usually so angry and intense, and looked down, slightly embarrassed at the obvious adoration that they held. He smiled to himself at the direction the day had taken.

"Thanks, Lo. For everything" Julian whispered

"No problem. Anything for my diva" A half-asleep Logan whispered

Julian looked up to protest about the name Logan had taken to calling him, but fell quiet upon seeing Logan well and truly asleep. Julian smiled at how peaceful he looked while sleeping in comparison to the usual chaos that he created while awake. He placed a hand on top of the arm that was wrapped around his waist and fell asleep in the arms of the boy he had loved since the moment he saw him.


End file.
